


Through The Wolf's Eyes

by EmeraldFalcon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy Lupin grew up on the stories of one Harry Potter, but why does everyone talk aout him in different way. It seemed everybody had a different story to tell. But everyone knew how he had died. But he wanted to know the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I make no money by writing these fic's and I have no rights to Harry Potter.

Prologue

"Harry Potter was a strong boy; actually the more accurate term is he was a strong man. He had never really gotten to be a child. At the age of one he had lost his parents to the Dark Lord. His childhood was full of abuse and heartache. He was never allowed to have the life he wanted," Remus sighed and looked at his now teenaged son.

Teddy frowned and urged his father to continue, "Dad I'm 19, I can handle the full story."

Remus smiled and patted his sons arm as he looked up from where he lay in the hospital bed, "I know cub but it is just a sad story to tell."

The teen smiled, "Dad I'm right here, please. I need to know the true story of the man you called a son."

The elder wolf smiled and continued his tale, "At eleven he was just thrusted into our world with no knowledge of whom he was and over his school yearsDumbledore just threw every challenge at him moulding him into the little pawn. Eventually Harry figured out what was going on and he rebelled as much as he could, but by then…" Remus paused sighing deeply and running a hand through his hair, "It was just too late. He did what the wizarding world wanted. He was so young, and he just did so much."

Teddy swallowed, "Father? What happened to him? What really happened to him? All you ever said was that he died in the war. What really happened?"

Remus' hand shook more violently as a tear slipped down his face. Teddy winced some at causing his father so much pain and took the older man's shaking hand. He hadn't seen so much pain on his father's face except when his mum died from a car accident in the muggle world.

The werewolf looked at his son his voice soft and shaking, "Harry, after the war. He was just…never the same. Oh Ted he shot himself. He just took some muggle gun and…" Remus broke off, falling into his emotions.

Teddy held his hand and brushed a few strands of the grey hair from his father's face. He knew it wasn't going to be much longer. His father was fading from this world. He knew it took a lot of his father's strength to remember the war and tell him the truth but he just had to know. His entire life he had heard about Harry Potter and he wanted so bad to know the truth.

He looked up as the monitoring charm went off. He watched as his father's eyes widened then slowly closed, his heart slowing to a stop and his body going limp. Teddy let a tear fall from his eye and he kissed the cooling hand lovingly.

He stepped back as the mediwitch came rushing in setting charms and checking things. Turning around he took a deep breath, with his father's last words he had made his decision. Stepping out of the room he walked down the hall and looked at all the photos that hung on the walls of the mansion. The live in mediwitch was already running up the stairs to greet him.

"Mr. Lupin is he…" she broke off scared of upsetting him.

Ted put a hand over his mouth nodding before whispering lightly, "Yes, he is to be put next to my mother."

The mediwitch nodded in understanding and disappeared into the room to do her job. Teddy walked down the steps and into the sitting room, looking up at the beautiful silver urn of his mother's ashes and the empty one for his father next to it. He shut his eyes and sat down heavily on the chair beside him holding back the tears he knew where going to fall.

He had nothing left in this world, nothing left in this time. His mother and father both now dead. The Weasley's had disappeared over the years the only ones he still talked to where Charlie and the remaining twin. Ginny had married and fallen off the grid, and her mother had died from a broken heart. So many people's lives had been destroyed by the war. So many people had nothing to live for, all because of one boy's final decision and the man who caused him to take it.

He had listened and watched to so many people in his time and all had so many different stories, even his father's stories where so different. But what was the Real story? He had to know the truth. He had to know why things turned out the way they had. He had to go back. He had to find the truth, and perhaps maybe then he could leave things alone.

He looked up as the mediwitch pored the ashes carefully into the empty urn and closed it, sealing it with a special spell. She turned to give him her condolences before quickly fluting away to write up the report. Ted looked up, his eyes glowing a bright yellow the pupils slitting with anger. He would find the truth. This world was empty for him. Something inside told him this was the right.

Standing Teddy closed his eyes trying to contain himself. The only question now, was how was he supposed to get to the past. He opened his eyes as he felt a sharp jerk on his stomach. He gave a crude growl as he was thrown on the ground in an undignified lump on the ground.

With a groan he looked up and his mouth fell open as he saw Hogwarts, still standing and in perfect condition.

Oh shit, what time was he in?

He looked around and saw a large ship in the harbour and the large elegant carriage. Now he knew. This was the year Voldemort returned to true power. The year he got back his body. The year that Harry saw true death for the first time he could remember.

Carefully Teddy stood and looked down at himself. He knew he looked too much like his father to get away with this but with a smirk he knew his solution. Covering his face with his hands he concentrated and forced himself to change his brown hair turning to a lighter blonde his yellow brown eyes turning a bright crystal clue. He changed the structure of his nose and chin just so, and with a confident sneer he shifted his scent to a more wolf like scent covering his human scent almost completely and atop his head now stood two blond wolf ears and trailing behind was a long thick wolf tail blonde except for the tip where it turned to a beautiful chestnut brown.

He looked about him for any witnesses and began the trek towards the castle whispering a spell to spell his clothes into a soft brown tunic and loose pants. He knew who he would pass off as. He couldn't be a human to them. He had to be something different something new. He could hold no connection to his real identity. So with a confident smile he allowed himself to knock on the doors of Hogwarts and was not surprised when it swung open to reveal an old Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes.

Dumbledore smiled at him almost kindly, "Well Hello my boy, and who might you be?"

Teddy extended a hand toward him long claws tipping his fingers even as Dumbledore took the hand, "I am Lord Tanner of the Romanian Wolf Tribe, and I have come to offer my allegiance to the boy hero Harry Potter."

The Headmaster frowned at those words, "Only to Mr. Potter?"

Teddy nodded feeling his mind about to be probed by the headmaster he allowed the man to see pictures of wolves running together and fake council meetings he had with his father's pack being careful to block out images of his father and other well known faces, "Yes, Only Harry Potter", feeling the mind probe leave his head he smiled brightly at the professor.

Dumbledore smiled and opened the door wider, "Perhaps you would like to come in Lord Tanner?"

Teddy slipped past the man his height easily overcoming the professors, "Thank you," and with that his identity was born. He was to be Lord Tanner a distant Lord here to form an alliance with the young Lord Harry Potter; and with it he would have all his answers.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 01

Chapter One

As 'Tanner' stepped through the halls behind Dumbledore, he was well aware of the eyes that stared at him. Turning sharp blue eyes upon the other students he was not surprised to see them back away, in fear and surprise. After all it wasn't every day they say a demonic wolf, and an alpha at that.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and look at the large Gargoyle, "Juicy Fruit" the statue immediately animated itself and jumped to the side revealing the long spiral staircase behind it.

Teddy rolled his eyes at the dramatic entrance following the old man up the stair way with a bit of a scoff on his breath. He hated theatrical idiots, he may have been his mother's son but this guy was too much. The bright purple robes and blue stars and moons were so outrageous that it just made him want to laugh. If he hadn't known better he would have sworn the man would have a braided beard with bows!

Following the old geezer up the flight of stairs he was not surprised to find the circular office full of strange gizmos and gadgets. The older man took a seat behind the large wooden desk saying hello to the brightly coloured phoenix next to the chair.

Teddy carefully sat down in the chair across the desk and the half moon glassed eyes staring at him. The odd twinkle in the elder mans blue eyes. He felt the brush against his mind and quickly put up defences and false thoughts to persuade the man.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and gestured to a large bowl of candy, "Lemon drop?"

Lifting a hand the half-were declined politely, "No thank you, I would really just like to get this over with quickly."

"My dear boy, get what done quickly?"

Teddy sighed heavily brushing a hand through his morphed locks brushing past one of the wolf like ear, "The intermigration. I am not stupid by any means. Young yes, but stupid…" he broke off letting his words sink in.

The Headmaster hummed and ran an old hand through his beard, "You are correct I have many questioned I wish to ask you. One of which is why on earth you are here?"

Teddy tapped the arm of his chair a good lie already on the tip of his tongue. If it was one thing the twin's old journals taught him. It was how to think on his feet, "My father the alpha. He has many beliefs that the war will escalate soon. In his fear of acting to quickly he has sent me here in hopes of aiding however I can."

Albus hummed and nodded popping a lemon drop into his mouth, "That is very insightful of your father to do so. But that does not explain my dear boy why you would come here instead of the ministry."

Teddy let a small growl loose, "The Ministry wish to believe the lies they are told. They would do me no good."

A white eyebrow rose at the harshness, "Calm my boy. I did not wish to upset you. Perhaps you would like to enroll here as a seventh year? That way you can be sorted and get to know the students more."

The wolf scoffed, "I have no use for wizarding magic."

The Headmaster sighed, "Perhaps not. What do you suggest then Mr. Tanner? Hogwarts must know you are not a threat or she would not have let you in."

Teddy thought a moment, before a sly smile appeared on his face, "Perhaps I could assist in COMC? I hear you teach that class here."

Albus smiled brightly, "Hagrid would be delighted! We will even give the students a chance to reschedule to take it. Perhaps it will get a few of the older students interested to see a young fellow like yourself!"

The half wolf smiled and nodded, "Excellent Idea! I know many things about woodland folk. Where shall I go?"

The Headmaster thought a moment, "We have a spare room right near Gryffindor Tower. It's a bit smaller than other rooms but it is cosy and will suit all your needs. I will have a schedule sent up by the morning. Come let me show you the way, and in the morning I will have a student tour you about the castle."

Teddy smiled and nodded standing with the Professor to follow him to the room that would soon be his. He knew it would seem suspicious if he already knew his way around so decided to play along with the tour and being escorted about the first few days.

The walk seemed to take much longer than Teddy would have thought. The staircase where confusing to grasp and the fact that they moved made the twins journal seem completely obsolete. It was long before Teddy gave up trying to log a map in his head. No wonder students where always late for the first week to classes! Made him glad his parents had decided to home school him instead of sending him to one of the remaining magic schools.

Teddy paused behind the professor as the man stopped before a portrait of a large coiled snake wrapped about a thick oak tree. The snake seemed to turn and stare at them hissing menacingly. Bright orange eyes and green scales flickering in the sunlight of the painting.

Albus frowned at the snake, "Come now. This man will reside behind your painting. Won't you be a bit kinder?"

The snake simply hissed louder at the old man who simply frowned, "Moon Glider."

The snake curled tighter around the trunk but sure enough the painting swung open slowly to reveal a dark green and blue living area with a large plush couch and two plush chairs, a large brick fireplace already going with a warm merry fire. Off to the side where two doors both had bright gold plaques, one saying study and the other blank of any writing.

Albus gave a polite bow before closing the door behind him leaving Teddy to look about the room completely. Teddy was happy to find all the room devoid of Gryffindor colours. No offence to his father's house but he much preferred the blues, greens, and greys.

The large bedroom was just that large. It came complete with a large wardrobe and bathroom as well as clothes that seemed to all be the correct size. Guess Hogwarts knew that he truly came here with nothing. He was also not surprised to see the second room, the study, already fully stocked with books and other such things he would need.

Humming gently he cleaned out what he had with him onto the desk. His wand, a pouch with a little money left over, and a few other miscellaneous items that would not help him much in this time. Counting the money he found it to be only about 13 galleons and a few sickles and nuts.

Groaning he fell back into the desk chair and covered his face with his hands. He had never kept a morph on this long before and it was beginning to strain him out some. Taking a deep breath he let the morph fall and the blond dripped from his hair to reveal the beautiful and normal chestnut brown. This mission of his was just so insane, and yet something deep inside him told him it was ok. He was meant to be here. He didn't know why but something told him, he was here because magic herself needed him here.

Standing carefully he picked up his wand and tucked it deep into a bottom drawer. With this morph he wouldn't be able to use it anyways. He would have to rely on his werewolf and polymorph abilities. Years of training had taught him that he was very different than his father, because he was a born wolf. He didn't have to change with the moon, he could shift at will.

His strength was also much different than his father's as well. He didn't have to be close to the moon to keep his wolf like strengths and abilities. His sight, smell, hearing everything was better than that of a normal human and always would be even his strength and speed where unmatched. It did help that he was an alpha at heart, unlike his father who was more beta material than anything.

Maybe here in this new time and place he could begin a new pack, a new family. Perhaps here if magic let him he could gain a family.

With a soft smile he left the office and walked into the bedroom falling onto the slate gray sheets and pillows. Looking out the window at the crescent moon's glow he grinned wolfishly feeling a howl bubble up in his throat, he suppressed it and closed his eyes. After all he had a long day tomorrow.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 02

Chapter Two

A harsh booming knock awoke Teddy from his slumber. Jolting out of the bed he let the morph shift over him once more. Grabbing a robe from the chair near his wardrobe he exited the bedroom to the main portrait growling darkly at being woken so rudely.

Throwing the door open he snarled, "What!" turning bright yellow wolf like eyes on the massive intruder.

The massive man waved down at him, "Ello the'r. 'm Hagrid! Nice ter meet ya Tann'r was it?"

Tanner's mouth fell open at the sheer size of the man, taking a few steps back, "Maybe depends who is asking"

Hagrid offered a large hand, "My name is Hagrid, dindn' ya hear me? I teach Care of M'gical Creatures here at 'Ogwarts"

The morphed nodded and held up a finger, "Let me dress then we can go. I have not become accustomed to your time yet."

The man nodded, "'eadmaster be sayin you need a feller at show you 'round."

Tanner nodded slipping into his bedroom shutting the door carefully. Teddy thought quickly as he went over in his mind just what he would need; according to thethings he was told Hagrid was fond of dangerous creatures, like dragons. So he needed clothes that where suited for that very occasion. Throwing open the doors of the wardrobe he looked in it carefully. Picking up a set of black pants and tunic he tossed them onto the bed along with the black muggle combat boots. He was always fond of those for some reason.

Slamming a fist on the door he slammed the door shut, "No arm guards or leg guards! Not even a single sword! So much for magic knowing what you want!"

Tearing off the clothes he was already wearing he found himself glancing in the mirror and freezing. There on his hip was the mark of the wolf. Not even polymorphic magic could ever cover the silver crescent. Running a thumb across the mark he turned away from the mirror gliding the pants and tunic on with ease before securing the combat boots on his feet. Turning back to the wardrobe he froze. There hanging innocently was a black sash and a bright silver sword in a black leather sheath.

Giving a small laugh he picked them up off the wardrobe door tying the sash around his waist before sliding the sheathed sword in place snapping the leather strap around the thick cloth. Patting it lightly he was never more proud that he had mastered sword fighting, though it had taken much pleading toward his father.

He knocked the wardrobe one last time, "Wanna give me a black bandana while you're at it? Or maybe them guards?"

The wardrobe door proceeded to swing open and nail him in the nose harshly. Yelping in pain he jerked back and glared at the door kicking it, "Fine! Stupid piece of shit!" grumbling other profanities under his back he walked out into the main room where Hagrid sat before the fire.

Walking forward he tapped the large man on the shoulder and was surprised when the big lug actually moved quickly and stood turning to look at him.

Tanner took a step back and cleared his throat pointing toward the door as he was pulling up his hair in a high ponytail with a black leather thong.

Hagrid looked over his new assistant teacher and frowned, "Ya look ready fer a battle."

The wolf shrugged tapping one of the fluffy wolf ears atop his head, "We wolves know that there are creatures of this world that would rather eat you then be examined by a bunch of children. If I am t protect them properly I must be prepared."

The half giant nodded, "Aright then let's show you 'round the castle shall we?"

Tanner sighed deeply and nodded shivering as the tip of his ponytail brushed along his shoulders as he walked behind the giant. Looking around leisurely at all the sights. It wasn't long before it became truly annoying following the massive man. It was pushing his patience, and he had yet to meet Harry.

Hagrid finally led him to a large set of wooden doors and throwing them open he was greeted by a large hall with five tables. Four of which were situated long ways with the house banners above them the fifth table was situated horizontally on a raised platform and already a few Professors sat around it talked audibly about how the years was going so far and who would win the cup. Apparently the goblet had yet to chose its three, well he knew four contenders.

Following up to head table he took the seat at the far end of the table, the farthest that is from both Moody and Dumbledore. He was unsure if Moody could see through a morph and Dumbledore just creeped him out.

Slowly the students began to file in, some in large groups and others where solo or small pairs. It seemed like everyone had their own niches even inside of a house. Tanner looked around carefully and his eyes fell on one Harry Potter. He seemed really thin for his age and even short. Hermione his female friend seemed to be at least a full hand higher than him. This was nothing like the hero he had been made to think in the future.

He knew those stories couldn't have been right none of them had ever matched. So now he knew that the future was full of lies. Now he just wanted to know the truth. He looked over at Dumbledore as the old decrepit man stood and raised his hand calling silence.

"My young scholars! I have a very important announcement to make! As you can see we have a new member of the staff at our table. This is Mr. Tanner he will be assisting Hagrid in Care of Magical Creatures. Mr. Tanner is not like most of you here. As you can see by his appearance he is a magical creature and can help you all better understand his ways of life. I will allow Mr. Tanner to tell you about himself in class. That's is all!"

The man sat down once more and Tanner found himself to be the centre of attention several of the girls were looking at him and talking in whispers even a few flirty winks here in there. He ducked his head and continued to eat his meal.

***Time Skip to the classes the following day***

It was about thirty minutes before the next class started that he followed Hagrid out to his hut and looked around. Right outside the hut was a large cage taller than he was, and he could see the half giant picking up a few raw steaks and tossing them into the cage.

Tanners eyes widened at the long muzzle of a dragon. It had to only be a Juvenile and judging by its size and colouring, this wolf was not happy to see it, "Hagrid is that a Peruvian Vipertooth?"

Hagrid, "Aye, I got it from Charlie Weasley he said it would be alright ta teach the kids."

The wolf shook his head and turned away to gaze at the kids coming down the hill. A yell of pain came from behind him and he whirled around quickly to see Hagrid clutching his arm and the dragon hiss and spitting acid.

Hagrid held up his hand quickly, "Don' I'll be 'lright. Just a trip at Pomfrey and I'll be righ' as rain."

Tanner nodded and watched the large half giant walk off passing a few of the oncoming students as he went. Sighing he turned around to look at the dragon giving it a gentle glare, "That wasn't very nice now was it."

The dragon hissed again and spat a stream of acid towards him. Stepping to the side he looked down to watch the grass turn a sickly brown and black. Raising a brow he looked over at the dragon once more before picking up the large black tarp throwing it over the cage carefully.

He turned to already see a few Slytherin's gathered and they looked at him with expressions of disgust or awe. Turning toward them he was not surprised to seeDraco Malfoy stand up and walk right up to him.

The haughty blonde glared at him, "You look a bit young to be teaching."

Tanner smiled politely, "In my pack we are adults by the time we reach the age of 16."

Draco sneered, "Pack? What was your pack not good enough for you? Had to come here?"

Tanner turned to look at him his blue eyes turning a fierce yellow the black pupil slitting in anger, "Mr. Malfoy you will watch your tongue when it comes to me. I am a Professor here at this school and you will respect me despite my age. Now I suggest you sit down immediately."

Draco scoffed and went back to his seat and Tanner smiled and looked around at the gathering student. He had forgotten that during his school years Draco was still under his father's thumb. He wondered what year it was that made him and Harry friends. That turned Draco to his true self. Shrugging he looked around. Well couldn't help but start that relationship now.

He cleared his throat and soon got all the students attention, "As you noticed Hagrid had a small encounter with the creature that was today's lesson. However I know this creature's acid and we probably won't have him returning for a few weeks at least. So today I am going to get to know all of you and put you in groups of three. These groups will comprise of at least one from each house. They will be your permanent partner for the rest of the year. As we have an uneven number one group will have four!"

He watched the student's reaction and smiled gently as Granger's hand shot up in the air, "Yes Miss Granger?"

Granger smiled, "Um Professor what about our current project with Professor Hagrid?"

Tanner frowned, "You will be releasing them back into the wild after class. Be careful when you do so! Any more questions?"

A Slytherin raised their hand. "Yes Miss?"

The girl smiled, "You can call me Pansy! I was wondering if you were going to tell us about you? Like what kind of creature are you?"

The wolf shifter blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Ah yes I will once I put you in your groups. Ok Pansy I want you paired with Mr. Zabini, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger."

You could hear the grumblings as they set of to do just that before he continued, "Mr. Longbottom with Mr Goyle and Mr. Nott; Mrs. Bulstrode with Mr. Thomas and Mr. Finnigan. And last but not least Mr Potter with Mr Malfoy and Miss Greengrass."

Several more grumblings occurred and soon all the students were grouped together.

Tanner smiled and nodded, "Now that we are all situated perhaps I should introduce myself properly?"

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 03

Chapter Three

Tanner smiled and nodded, "Now that we are all situated perhaps I should introduce myself properly?"

Several students nodded and he smiled brightly, "I am Lord Tanner of the Romanian Wolf Tribe of Werewolves. I can tell by a few of you leaning back that you expect me to just rip your throats out but no worries I am a Born Wolf. Can anyone tell me the difference between a born wolf and a bitten one?"

Granger's hand shot up in the air like lightening and he nodded towards her, "Born wolves don't turn with the moon and keep their sanity. They are also known to gain a full wolf form and not a grotesque half wolf half human form."

The wolf shifter smiled brightly, "Very good Miss. Granger. She is very right I do not turn with the moon. I can turn into my wolf form on will. Also I am able to keep all of my human self when I shift. You can say we are a lot like animaguses but we keep our wolf like charms even in human form. As you can see by my appearance. 10 points to Gryffindor by the way."

The blue eyed wolf glanced around at the class, "Anything else you guys want to know about me?"

Zabini shot his hand in the air, "Why are you here at the school?"

He thought a moment, "Honestly, I am here because my father, the Alpha of our pack, thought that this would be a good experience for me. Teach me leadership and other such things for when it is time for me to be Alpha."

Finnigan piped up suddenly, "So you're like what second in command?"

Tanner tilted his head back and forth, "Not Really. The Beta's are the second in command as with any pack. I am what is known as an Alpha Contender. When an Alpha dies or grows to week to lead the pack me and a few other chosen shift and then fight to be alpha. Often times these battles can end in death though we try not to let that happen. Just because I am son of the Alpha does not mean I will one day be alpha. Doesn't work like that."

Malfoy snorted, "So you're only as good as your strength lets you? Just a big brute waiting for his chance."

The shifter snarled, "You will be wise to watch what you say! 20 points from Slytherin for Mr. Malfoy's Mouth!"

There was a few eye rolls and he quickly caught a few sneers and a hurried whisper, "Great another Gryffindor supporter."

Tanner growled, "I do not support any house thank you very much Mr. Nott! My hearing is far superior than yours remember that when you decide to pass insults in this class!"

Several snickers went through out the class and Tanner smiled, "For your first assignment everyone here is going to do a research paper on a Dark creature. I will assign the creature to you! This Project is to be worked on outside of class and will be due in two weeks time! Before you think about giving all the work to one student know that I will be checking up on you and by the way my sense of smell can reveal who has worked on the paper and who has not."

"Zabini, Granger, Weasley and Parkinson you will be researching the Chimera. Longbottom, Nott, and Goyle you will be researching Acromantula. Bulstrode, Finnigan and Thomas you will be researching the Manticore. And finally Greengrass, Malfoy and Potter you will be researching the Merpeople. Alright class dismissed!"

He watched as the students all shot off like bullets toward the castle all except Malfoy and Potter who seemed to be spitting insults at one another. Growling he stepped forward placing hands on their shoulders.

Malfoy shrugged it off and Potter simply looked up at him with large green eyes.

Tanner snapped flashing long canines, "You two would be surprised how much you two have in common if you could ever have a civil conversation! Come with me. You two have this next block off so follow me."

The two looked at him in slight surprise before following him into the forest. Draco kept looking around like he was going to get attacked and he could feel Harry's eyes on the back of his head like a defiant fire. He led the boys to a small stream and pointed towards a fallen log, "Sit."

The two sat on the very ends of the log not looking at each other or even Tanner. The wolf rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Face each other!"

Harry glanced over and sighed turning to face Draco with clear distaste in his eyes while Draco turned to look at Harry with a sneer and a 'I am better than you'look.

"Now you two are going to talk to each other civilly! Never before have I met two students who hated each other so much! Now tell one another something about yourself. Something they wouldn't expect to know about you. NOW!"

Harry ran a hand through his hair before speaking, "I like to sing."

Draco raised an arched brow curiously, "I guess telling you I can draw is not to harmful."

Tanner nodded at the both of them and gestured for them to continue.

The two boys looked at each other and slowly Harry began to talk first.

"I don't actually hate you."

The blonde looked at him in slight shock before the Malfoy mask fell back into place, "You don't? Then why did you refuse my hand back in first year?"

The Gryffindor sighed, "You insulted the first and second person who was ever kind to me. What was I suppose to do?"

The Slytherin tilted his head, "I don't understand. Your muggle relatives probably worship you."

Tanner went up a tree to give them privacy and to keep a watch for danger; this was not for him to hear.

Harry chuckled darkly, "They do everything but that Malfoy. You have no idea the kind of life I have led."

Draco sneered, "And you don't know mine so don't assume."

"Then why do you?"

"I...I don't know."

The wolf chuckled lightly this was going to be good. Wait a second; hadn't Draco said it was a Professor that got him talking to Harry? So this wouldn't screw up the time line. What in the world was going on? There was no way… he was the one who put them as friends? But that would have to mean that...Oh Shit.

Looking down at the two students he sighed deeply, He couldn't just interrupt them this was the key moment that they got together. He couldn't change the future that was impossible. Even as he sat there and listened to the tale and watched the young boy he wanted to know so much about. A deep longing built up in his heart.

Placing a hand on his chest he pushed down the feeling. It was probably nothing anyways. It was just because the full moon was close and his wolf wanted to play a bit. Looking up at the sky his thoughts drifted to tomorrow's full moon.

Harry frowned and looked at Draco, he had judged this person so wrongly and the sad part was Draco had done the same to him. Slowly the two talked things through and figured things out and began to realize just how similar they were.

Tanner jumped down off the branch and looked at the two boys who now seemed to be laughing over something, "Well I see you two have found something in common finally. Now can I trust you two are going to be more civil in the future?"

Draco smiled, "Ya but only in private. If my father found out it wouldn't be too good. I would get disowned or worse"

Harry nodded, "Ya and who knows what the others will think in my house."

The wolf thought for a moment, "Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy because of your back talk and fighting I am afraid I am going to have to give you detention for the next month every Monday and Wednesday you are to report to my quarters and help me grade papers and other unsavoury tasks. I'm sorry boys but you broke the rules. Oh and I think I will add a second month because you two of course came into the forbidden forest. Come along I suggest I get you back before I have to give you anymore punishment."

The two boys glanced at each other and grinned childishly before bolting after Tanner out of the worries of the wood.

Sighing Tanner watched the boys run off and felt the pain in his chest grow the further they got from him. His eyes grew wide, he knew this pain. The pull of a mate. His father had described it when he had asked about his mother one day.

So which was it Draco or Harry?

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 04

Chapter Four

Tanner groaned as he sat up on his bed and looked around. It was Saturday morning and he so did not want to be up this early but Harry and Draco where planning to come over this morning and better yet they were bringing breakfast!

Grumbling he looked at himself in the mirror. The moon last night had been so big and bright it had set him on a high of some sort. The worst thing though about going on a 'moon glow' was that you had to come back to earth eventually.

Rubbing his eyes he threw on the morph before dressing in a pair of black sweats and a tank top walking out into the front room to find Draco and Harry already sitting there putting food out. He blinked a bit and looked toward the portrait that covered his door, before looking back at the two students. Raising a hand he frowned at them.

"How did you to brats get in without the password?"

Draco snorted and pointed at Harry, "The snake likes Harry. Blame him and you look like shit Professor"

Tanner snorted and glared at the blonde, "Here I am just Tanner. I'm only a few years older than you two after all"

Harry nodded, "Ya, I think you said you where what 19?"

Nodding the wolf sat down on the sofa next to Draco grabbing a piece of bread off the table and devouring it

The blonde sneered, "Table manners?"

Snarling bright blue eyes looked at him, "Last night was a full moon. I went on a 'moon glow' so I need sustenance in order to recover. Right now I couldn't give a damn about manners."

A soft voice flitted into Tanner's ear, "What's a Moon Glow?"

The wolf sighed and looked at Harry, "It is when a born wolf gets high off of moonlight. It can happen if a wolf hasn't run for awhile in the moonlight. Since Itravelled here I haven't been able to let loose till last night and I let it get the best of me. I can still taste that rabbit."

Draco looked a bit green, "You ate a rabbit? As in raw?"

A nod was his only answer and the Slytherin put down his plate of food, "I'm done eating now."

Harry laughed lightly and threw a piece of bacon at the blonde who growled and threw a small piece of food in return.

Tanner snorted, "Ok you two don't get out of hand. Now what is it you two want to do?"

The Malfoy grinned, "Well I was actually wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with us. Maybe buy some new things and get out of this dratted castle."

The wolf frowned, "Ya, I kind of came here with the clothes on my back. The wardrobe in my room is giving me the rest."

The Slytherin scoffed and looked at him in horror, "Get us off the school property and I will fix that problem."

Tanner looked at him, "You're kidding right? You want me to sneak you two out of Hogwarts? And where would you go genius?"

Harry smiled and pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket, "I know a secret tunnel to Honey Dukes cellar."

Tanner almost face palmed when he saw the map. His father had used it in the future to find him at Hogwarts. He had no clue it was Harry's during his school years. Sighing he looked at the two, "Finish eating then we will go."

Draco chuckled, "You are not a normal Professor are you?"

The wolf eared male blushed slightly, "I am known for getting into lots of trouble."

The Gryffindor laughed, "Then you will fit right in!"

The three laughed at once and Tanner leaned back against the couch stretching and rolling his head back tiredly. Not aware as two sets of eyes watched his shirt come up to show the well toned stomach. Sighing deeply the wolf relaxed completely and looked at the two boys who still stared at him, "What's wrong with you two?"

He received nothing but a couple of shrugs and put a hand over his face.

Draco cleared his throat, "How old are you again?"

Tanner shrugged, "19, Harry just said that earlier."

Harry frowned, "Yes I did. Draco are you well?"

The aristocrat glared playfully, "I am fine I am just distracted by the horrendous clothing you two wear. What are you two, poor?"

Tanner and Harry both shrugged as they stuffed more food into their mouths and Draco simply sneered in slight disgust.

The Gryffindor sighed gently and glanced at Tanner, "This has to be the strangest position I have been in, friends with a Professor and The Prince of Slytherin himself."

The wolf nodded, "Ya, which makes this whole relationship completely messed up. What would your parents say knowing that you have befriended your 19 year old Professor?"

The Slytherin snorted, "My father could care less. He would probably think I'm doing it to get a one up on my grades."

The green eyed teen snorted, "I don't even have parents and I've already stated my aunt and uncle couldn't give a shit. Though Remus and Sirius might say something."

Tanner winced noticeably when Harry mentioned the two names and the two looked at him oddly before letting it pass. The wolf shot up out of his seat, "We had best get going right?"

The two other teens nodded and Tanner tapped on Harry's map gently, "We won't need that. I'm a Professor if we run into anyone you won't get in trouble. I will tell them you are with me working off detention. "

The two teens looked at each other before following the older male toward the statue of the one eyed Hag. Tanner stood guard while Harry opened the passage way. It wasn't long before all three found themselves racing down the tunnel. Draco complaining the entire way about cobwebs getting in his hair.

Carefully the three slipped into the cellar with ease and Tanner sniffed about and gestured for the two to follow him. Carefully the wolf led them up and out of the cellar and directly into the crowd of kids buying sweets. Most seemed to be from Durmstrang, rumour has it the kids who came where all excused from lessons.

The three stumbled into the street outside the shop laughing and smiling at one another. This was what it meant to be a kid. Tanner took long deep breaths of the air about him and looked down at the two boys that simply made his heart soar. This was just amazing, being able to let loose and not worry about what his father would say or worry about the stray death eaters and crying relatives.

Pointing toward the robes shop he frowned at the two, "There is the clothing store and I have to ask if you two have your dress robes yet. This year is the Triwizards tournament so you need to get Dress Robes."

Draco nodded, "Another reason why I wanted to come. He should be done tailoring mine by now."

The wolf snorted and followed behind the snooty blonde who seemed to be completely ignorant of the fact that Tanner was really trying not to look at his ass. The aristocrat marched into the store and rang the bell on the counter. A few minutes later a small girl darted out from behind the closed off area and smiled warmly at the three.

You could see the small bandages around her fingers and her small apron had pens and needles haphazardly shoved into little balls of yarn that were sewn into it. Pulling her long brown hair up into a choppy bun she smiled once more, "Hello, I am Hiki. How can I help you gentlemen?"

Draco sneered at her, "Yes I am looking for Mr. Gladrags."

Hiki shrank away from him her voice stuttering, "I...I am sorry. M...my father is not here. He is... Is on a business trip but I can h...help you"

The blond raised a brow and the girl looked ready to burst into tears until Harry smacked Draco across the back of the head causing the blonde to cry out, "Dracoyou're scaring her! Why do you have to be such an ass?"

Draco shrugged rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry," he rolled his eyes toward the girl who simply nodded in acknowledgement before smiling lightly, "So, how can I help you?"

Tanner smiled gently at the young woman and pointed to Draco, "This arse is Draco Malfoy and he is here to pick up his dress robes."

The aristocrat nodded before snapping out, "and I want these two measured for dress robes as well and put it on my tab. "

The other two looked at Draco like he was mad and the blonde raised a brow, "What? Oh stop looking at me like that. I am not exactly middle class you know. Plus Harry probably doesn't even know what a dress robe is."

The wolf like professor shrugged before getting dragged into the back room by the small woman followed by a laughing Harry and Draco. Tanner felt thoroughly exposed when the measuring tape began to measure almost every inch of him. It wasn't till the small woman grabbed his tail did he yelp in surprise and jump of the platform eyes wide.

Hiki smiled, "So the tail is real then? I am to gander that you are a rather powerful wolf figure yes?"

Tanner nodded almost unsure if he should answer.

The small woman nodded and flicked a piece of loose hair behind her shoulder writing down a few notes before nodding for Harry to get up on the platform. She hummed and looked at him careful pulling down his glasses smiling gently, "Have you ever thought of getting your eyes fixed? It is a very simple thing to fix."

Harry blinked in surprise and shrugged, "I wouldn't know where to go for it."

Draco frowned, "there is a place right here in Hogsmeade and she is right, it's only a few potions and it could be fixed. We will stop there next."

Tanner snorted, "You can't expect us to lay down and have you buy everything do you?"

The blonde chuckled, "Nonsense. I know Dumbledore does not pay till the Christmas Holidays and Harry though his family is rich, he cannot access such funds till he is older."

The wolf shifter nodded, "You are a very smart child."

The Slytherin looked at him, "I am a pureblood. We are taught from a young age the ways of the world."

The two looked back at Harry who simply sat there as the little woman measured and took notes mumbling about things he could change to look better. "Ever thought of growing your hair out? Be easier to hide that nasty scar of yours."

The two blondes looked at each other and shrugged after Harry stepped down with a soft thank you to Hiki.

Draco looked at the two, "Don't worry the tailor will look to it to make the best Dress Robes in colours that will be flattering. Lady Hiki you will owl all three outfits to Hogwarts and send a note to Gringotts and they will pay you in full. You two go ahead I need to write down my information."

Harry and Tanner looked at one another and left the shop Tanner calling out to meet them at Post Office. Draco nodded and turned back to the smaller woman with a small sneer, "Now listen close you will take those measurements and do the following." He continued to speak with her for several minutes in length and finally turned to leave huffing, "Make sure those are at Hogwarts on Christmas Day in Lord Tanner's Rooms and NO WHERE else."

With that the aristocratic blonde stormed out of the shop his robes billowing behind him in a Snape like fashion. Leaving Hiki to shake in slight fear before she disappeared behind the curtain once more a list of things in her hands. Stupid Pure Bloods she mumbled to herself.

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 05

Chapter 5

Draco quickly trotted over to Harry and Tanner who were already paying for the bird they were going to borrow. The man frowned, "What are you sending?"

Tanner smiles lightly, "I am sending a letter to Gringotts for Harry. He wants to learn more about his family. So I made up a professional looking letter for the goblins so maybe they will respond maybe not. Who knows?"

Harry smiled softly, "So where is this potion shop of yours Draco?"

The Slytherin grinned, "It's off the main path so not a lot of students go there. It's in front of the Hog's head."

The three set off rather quickly and Tanner looked about as they did. Hogsmeade was much different in this time, almost twice the amount of buildings as in the future. Had the war really done that much damage to everything?

Tanner sighed deeply drawing the attention of the other two males. They exchanged looks and turned the last corner coming face to face with a dark coloured shop with surprisingly bright yellow door and windows. The door was propped open by a brightly painted muggle garden gnome.

Stepping forward Draco went through the door beckoning the other two to follow. Whatever the wizards where expecting it wasn't the person they suspected. Behind the counter was a tall stick like woman with bright pink hair and green painted fingernails. She was wearing a set of sparkling blue robes that glowed with an unnatural glow.

Turning she smiled her voice though deep was speedy and feline, "Hello their! What can I do for ya today! I sell cosmetic potions and other such things!"

Draco smiled and took the woman's hands carefully, "Oh Candi! The most brilliant woman of the world how do you fair?"

The woman now known as Candi laughed, "Lord Malfoy it is a joy to see you again! Am I to assume you are here for your normal hair potions?"

Harry snorted, "So this is where you get all those hair products?"

The aristocrat nodded, "Indeed. Lady Candi makes the finest potions when it comes to cosmetic and beauty techniques. She also invented the eye correction potions! As long as you're not blind she can cure it. And Candi dear I am here for my friend Harry. He wishes to get his eyes fixed."

Candi smiled, "Of course! I will need to do a small examination to determine which strength of potion treatment he needs of course. Now you would be Harry Potter yes?"

Harry nodded stepping forward, "Yes ma'am I would."

The bright peppy woman nodded and waved her wand in Harry's face, "Take off the glasses please."

The potter heir carefully pulled off his glasses and Candi smiled, "Good now I am going to do a small painless test ok. When your vision clears to perfection tell me ok?"

Harry nodded and he heard a bit of clanking before his hand was taken into a colder bony hand that he knew belonged to the potion mistress. He felt a cold drip on his hand and his eye tingled but there was no change. The drop was wiped off and the process repeated.

The other two watched with interest as the woman kept putting a drop of different potions on his hand waiting for some kind of reaction. It was till about five minutes of watching this did Harry gasp in amazement and Candi smiled.

Her voice soft, "Your eyes are in bad shape but fixable. You will need strength seven for a four day treatment to fix your eyes. However there is a small side effect. In order to fix your sight we have to take your original sight away. You will be blind for the four days you're doing the treatment. Then when you awaken on the fifth days you will have perfect eye sight. I must warn you, the treatment will burn each time. However, it is normally worth it."

Harry put on his glasses and nodded, "I want to do this. It would make a lot of things easier. Draco is right. If I was fighting any wizard in a Duel, I would be at a handicap. I think it would also help me in Quidditch and other things."

Candi nodded in understanding and disappeared behind a curtain. Coming back out she set a black potion box on the counter and opened it show four potions and a small bottle of what looked to be eye drops, "Now when you're ready to start treatment you will need to wash your eyes out with the eye drops. Then take the first potion. I have them all marked. Everyday twice a day you must wash your eyes out. You will need help with this sense you will be blind. You cannot skip a day or you will remain blind and that's the end of it. Now who is paying?"

Draco raised his hand and smiled, "Put it on my tab along with a hair lengthening potion and a highlight potion."

She smiled, "What colour?"

Tanner frowned and looked at Harry before glancing at Draco and they nodded, "red," they both said at the same time and Candi laughed pulling the potions from the cabinet behind her before ringing everything up and having Draco sign a few documents.

Harry picked up the bag of potions grateful that they came with charms to prevent breaking. The three laughed at each other as they darted out of the store giving a final wave to the strange preppy potions expert.

Instead of taking the route back through the Honey Dukes the three simply bought some sweets before heading to the Shrieking Shack and back through the tunnel to the whomping willow. This passage was much easier to go through this direction than the other way. Hitting the knobby the three mischief makers darted inside and through the halls quickly running into Tanners Rooms.

Tanner groaned and looked at the clock, "Good we made it back for the evening feast!"

Draco swore, "That's right they are announcing the three champions tonight."

Harry shrugged, "yup All Hallows Eve."

The make shift Professor murmured, "I will talk to Promfrey about getting you a week off to fix your eyes. Go on and get ready for the feast it will be exceptional tonight!"

The two nodded and left, leaving the things they purchased with the Professor so as to not be caught with them. Tanner shook his head at the two as they parted ways almost immediately both with the mask of sneers of disgust that he knew to only be a ruse.

Shutting the portrait he set the sweets in the wooden bowl on the table in the sitting room before putting the potions away in a small hidden cabinet. A soft knock on his portrait alerted him to a guest and he opened the door to see Snape standing in the door way.

Tanner let the man in and shut the portrait tightly, "How can I help you Severus?"

Snape sneered, "I know about Draco and Potter becoming…friends. I must say I was rather surprised when my Godson said it was you who showed him the way. Tell me, what do you have to gain from all of this Lupin."

The wolf's head snapped up in shock, "What did you just call me?"

Snape shook his head, "You may have changed your looks and voice but you cannot change your blood. Now, tell me the truth."

Tanner sneered, "How did you get my blood?"

The potions master raised a brow, "That is my secret. Now tell me what is going on and you had best hurry or I will tell the Headmaster."

The wolf sighed and sat down heavily in a chair, "My name is Teddy Lupin. I am the only son of Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. I am also from the future. A future that is so much different than this one. In my future Harry Potter is dead. The Dark Lord was defeated. But no one knew the truth it seemed. I came back in time to discover what really happened. I don't want to change the future but I just don't know. When I got here it was just so easy to slip past Dumbledore and gain entry. Severus, I know you in the future to be a good man. A very good man. I trust you not to reveal what I am telling you and for what I am about to tell you."

Severus looked at the wolf coolly, he sensed no lies or deception, "I am listening closely."

Teddy, no Tanner as he was now sighed deeply, "I don't know what to think right now. I sense a mating call within both Harry and Draco. But I did not sense one from Draco in the future, and Harry is dead in the future. How is it that I can sense it now but not then? And if Harry was meant to be my mate…Then is my being here truly my own desire?"

The potions master's eyes widened as he looked at the wolf, "If what your saying is true, then I would have to ask if Draco was married in your time."

Tanner frowned and thought, "Yes, he has married Pansy Parkinson. It had been his father's last wish and Draco has followed it to keep his family's honour."

Snape smiled, "It could be that in the future because he was already mated for so long that it dulled and diminished whatever connection there could have been, and when you came here your wolf called to Draco and then recognized Harry as well. It is common that born wolves have one to three mates for life."

The wolf nodded, "My father had two as well my mother and then Sirius Black who is also dead in my time."

Severus sighed deeply, "If this is how things are meant to be then even if you one day wanted to return to your time…I don't think magic will let you. Your life now lies here, in this time. Things will become known and even out. Magic has her ways."

Tanner raised a hand, "By the way tonight Harry Potter is going to be chosen as a champion. Not by his choosing. A lot is going to be happening this year to young Harry. He is going to need support because he is going to be losing a lot of friends tonight."

Severus nodded in understanding.

The two men sat in silence before a soft pop was heard and a house elf appeared between them in a Hogwarts uniform, "Tibby came to remind Master Snape and Master Tanner that the feast is to begin shortly!"

Severus and Tanner stood and slipped out of the rooms and down the halls. When they entered the Great Hall they were not surprised to hear the ruckus of students. Taking their seats they watch as Dumbledore declared the feast and everyone ate. Tanner sighed deeply and looked forlornly at the Goblet on the floor. He knew what was coming and just as he was about to relax Dumbledore stood and walked toward the goblet.

One by one the names where called and Tanner looked pointedly down the table at Snape their eyes meeting and they nodded towards the other before turning back as the goblet spat out a forth piece of paper and all hell broke loose.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 06

Chapter Six

Tanner stormed off after Draco quickly grabbing him by the shoulder watching Snape run after Dumbledore to the Champions Chamber.

"Draco show your face in Slytherin, then go to my rooms, Harry will need us tonight. You mustn't judge this as you see it all will be explained."

The blonde seemed to glare at the Professor shrugging off the man's hand with a sneer of disgust, "As you wish Professor," Tanner could see the flicker of apology hidden behind the steel blue eyes and nodded.

Rushing after Snape and into the chamber he listened to the squabble happening in the room over Harry's future participation. Sighing deeply he left them to the fighting after making sure to make eye contact with Harry and give the boy a small nod.

Stalking down the halls he could already hear the talking, the gossip, the stupidity of the other students and even a few Professors. Slamming open the doors of the Hospital Wing he came face to face with a frustrated witch.

Looking at the small plump witch he smiled gently, "Madam Promfrey! I came to ask you something!"

The woman looked back at him and rolled his eyes, "And that would be Mister Tanner?"

Tanner blushed, "I need Harry to be excused from classes for the next week for medical reasons."

Pomfrey looked at him in amazement, "What on earth for!"

The young man smiled, "We are going to be correcting his eyes! He can't do classes blind my dear lady."

The medi-witch thought it over a few moments before pulling a small piece of parchment from her desk writing down a small note. Waving her wand she duplicated it and sent them flying, "There his Professors will be alerted. You take care of him now. I know eye correction can be difficult if you need assistance ring this bell and I will come to your rooms. I am to assume Harry will be recovering there?" she asked politely handing him a small bass bell with runes along the handle.

Tanner took it gently, "Yes he will be. It will be easier instead of him trying to get around the Gryffindor's and what not. Thank you for your help with this!"

He rushed out and ran to his rooms meeting Draco at the door. They nodded to each other and went into the room silently. Draco stormed over to the couch and collapsed onto it in a very un-Malfoy manner almost causing the wolf to laugh out right.

He watched as the blonde grabbed a chocolate frog and devoured it within seconds before having the piercing blue grey eyes look straight at him. Freezing awkwardly he gave a sheepish smile at the deadly glare.

Draco stood carefully, "What the hell is going on! Why did Harry's name come out of that Goblet! What happened to the age line?"

Tanner sighed deeply, "I don't think it was Harry who did it. I caught a scent off the parchment with Harry's name on it. It didn't have his scent on it at all and I didn't recognize the scent on it" he winced inside his mind really hoping he wasn't caught in his lie. He knew exactly who had done it.

The aristocratic Slytherin glared at him, "Ya, I figured. Harry isn't one for his fame and that is what this contest is all about isn't it? I can't believe this. Who would want to put Harry in the contest?"

The wolf shrugged, "Someone who has a very distinct plan. Draco I am not naïve. Your father has taught you many spells. I need you to help Harry. He will need to every spell you know in his arsenal."

The two nodded at one another before sitting around waiting patiently. It wasn't till a good two hours later did the portrait fly open and Harry came running through his eyes red and a large red mark on his cheek.

Draco swore loudly and pulled Harry into his arms tightly as Tanner slipped to Harry's other side laying a hand on the boys back. No tears were shed, the Gryffindor seemedtoo proud to let them shed. Silence was the only thing talking in the room. Silent comfort.

After awhile Harry finally spoke softly, "He hit me."

Tanner growled as Draco murmured back, "Who Harry?"

Bright green eyes look up, "Ron."

Tanner tried to calm some his clawed hands clenched tightly in a fist, "Why?"

Harry looked down, "He is mad about my name coming out of the Goblet. H...he thinks I did it on purpose. Then I messed up. I shouted that if he was a true friend he would know I hadn't. He said he was my only friend and I let slip about Draco."

Draco bit his bottom lip his shoulder shaking gently.

Tanner looked at him pointedly but that seemed to only egg the other blonde on into full blown chuckles.

Harry stared at him before also slowly breaking down into soft laughter.

Tanner groaned putting his face in his hands before standing and grabbing the bag of meds.

"Alright Harry we will talk more on this. It has been a rough night for you. So let's give you your first drop treatment and potion. No worries I handled the school issue. Now are you sure you want to do this?"

Harry frowned and nodded, "Yes I am sure. It would just be a smart idea right?"

Draco smirked and grabbed the hair potions as well and the three went into the large bathroom and Draco proceeded to get bossy, "Alright off with your shirt and sit right here," his voice demanding as he pulled a chair to in front of one of the sinks.

Harry grumbled and sat down leaning his head back against the sink.

Tanner laughed at the position as he removed Harry's glasses carefully. Opening the case he began to prepare the drops as Draco was already rubbing in the hair lengthening potions with vigour. Dropping two drops in each eye careful he eased the Gryffindor's eyes shut as he glanced at the other blonde, "How long are you making his hair?"

Draco frowned, "I am going to shoulder length then rub in the hair streaks then we will cut and style it to a good length. I am very good at this; my mum always talks me into helping with her hair. It's relaxing."

Harry snorted and downed the eye potion he was handed opening his eyes to a fuzzy surroundings. Then even as the sting began in his eyes his vision began to darken and finally go black the stinging fading to a dull throb.

The two blondes laid Harry down in Tanner's room he wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch. Tanner looked down at Draco and whispered, "So, do you by chance know the Gryffindor password?"

Draco got a cruel smirk across his face, "Oh, I might"

The wolf blinked down at the Slytherin before crossing his arms, "Draco, I need to go handle Mr. Weasley so please give me the password."

The Slytherin scoffed, "Fine, its password is The Lazy Snake."

Tanner help back a laugh and left the room giving Draco a look that clearly said 'don't follow me'. The wolf stalked down the hall his eyes turning red, fists clenched. Glaring at the Portrait his growled out the password eyes slitting.

When he walked in he found the entire house at war. Screaming and yelling matches. The three main people seemed to be Granger, Weasley, and Longbottom. Weasley stood off on one side screaming wildly at Hermione and Neville who were on the other side screaming back. Raising an eyebrow he crossed his arms and watched. Clearly Weasley was bad mouthing Harry while the other two were defending him.

Ron bit out suddenly, "You stupid Mudblood! You know nothing! He is a spoiled worthless attention whore!"

Tanner let out a harsh growl and silence fell on the room as every eye turned toward the professor. A clawed hand lashed out grabbing the red head by the collar of his robe slamming him roughly against the wall a snarl on his face, "Care to repeat that!"

Ron's eyes widened and he let out a whimper of fear.

Enraged further he shoved Ron harshly against the wall again getting a cry of pain from him, "You, where meant to be his friend! But look at you! Squirming on the wall like the little BUG you are! Tell me Weasley did it make you feel like a man when you hit Harry! DID IT!"

His nose twitched as he caught a disgusting smell and Tanner looked down and a smirk grew on his face, "Oh look the little Weasley wet his pants! How laughable! You will have detention with Snape I will inform him of what you will be doing. And believe me when I say that the blisters on your fingers will be the LEAST of your problems by the time you are done."

He dropped the red head onto the floor and left not even bothering to look at the other students but the silence was deafening. Instead of heading toward his rooms he went the opposite direction and scurried down the steps and out the doors of the castle. Before he was even in the forest his hands had morphed into paws. Clothes, skin, and hair smoothed into beautiful chestnut brown fur his front white paw was a deep red colour in anger.

Up in the chamber Draco was looking out the window and his eyes narrowed when he saw Tanner burst out of the doors and shift into the chestnut wolf. His frown deepened when his eyes caught the reddish paw when he passed under the light of Hagrid's Hut. Why was his wolf a chestnut brown instead of a light tan that would relate to his blonde hair and what was up with that paw?

He heard a soft voice behind him and Draco turned back to Harry who was lounging on the bed. The blonde smiled and climbed up onto the bed next to the other boy and whispered, "It's nothing Harry. Tanner just went to the forest to run. I think he is very upset about The Weasel. You just sleep love," he laid his lips gently against Harry's smaller ones and smiled as he got a response.

The two curled up together Draco's arms wrapped tightly around Harry's waste and the two slipped off. It wasn't till hours later did Tanner finally return still in wolf form he was so tired he just curled up at the end of the bed and slipped off into a deep slumber.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 07

Chapter Seven

Day One:

Draco awoke and looked about himself, smiling as he noticed Harry was curled into his chest. Slowly moving away from the smaller teen he sat up and almost jumped at the large chestnut wolf at the foot of the bed. Leaning over he smirked before giving the wolf a harsh shove sending the wolf yelping and rolling off the bed.

Tanner cursed loudly and stood up his chestnut hair in turmoil. At the sound of a gasp he turned to see the shocked look on Draco's face. Frowning he turned to look at the mirror and swore loudly darting into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

Draco walked over to the door and banged his fist on it, "TANNER! You got some explaining to do!"

Harry groaned and sat up his vision completely blackened by the blindness of the potion. "Draco what are you yelling at Tanner about now?"

The blonde pointed at the door, "He is a liar! His hair is chestnut when he shifted back the same colour as his wolfs fur! And his eyes are far from the colour blue! He lied! I bet his name isn't even Tanner!"

The Gryffindor looked in the direction of Draco's voice, "Tanner, is that true?"

Tanner opened the door slowly and stepped out his blonde hair and blue eyes set in place, "Partially. Let's put those drops in your eyes and I will explain. Tonight is your second potion."

Draco sneered at the man and helped Harry into the living area and onto the couch while Tanner slipped behind them with the eye drops.

The blonde ripped them from the morphers hands and began to ease Harry into the treatment while glaring back at the 'Professor' with hate and clear distrust, "I suggest you start talking."

The wolf sighed deeply, "I am a born werewolf that is no lie but that is not all I am. I am also a wizard and a Metamorphamagus. I was also born many years from now."

Harry raised a brow, "Time travel?"

Tanner sighed, "Yes, it was just after my father died. I had heard tales of the great Harry Potter and I wanted to know the truth. Everyone had so many stories so many different variations of the same history. No one really knew the truth. So the night my father died I made up a plan to find the truth. After all I had yet to find my mate. I didn't have a job I had no ties to anyone. I was just starting to plan how I was going to discover the truth when something happened I found myself here at Hogwarts. I changed my name and my appearance with my abilities so I wouldn't be recognized because I would look like someone."

The two students stared at him before Harry finally spoke up, "Who where your parents? And why would no one know my true story?"

The wolf winced sharply, "Who are my parents will just have to wait. And the reason no one knows your story is because you aren't around to tell it. In my future…you'redead."

Silence hung through the air before Harry literally went crazy, "What the hell do you mean I am dead! What about Draco!"

Tanner winced, "Your death was of your own choice. No one knows why but you just shot yourself. You left your fortune to Draco and just shot yourself with some silly muggle gun. Draco is married to Ms. Parkinson and they are expecting their third child. You must understand I am risking everything by telling you this!"

Draco frowned, "Wait a second…you said Harry left his fortune to me right? And that he shot himself with a muggle gun? That doesn't sound like Harry at all. Tell us everything maybe then we can see this through."

The wolf nodded and took a large breath, "According to my father during this year you and Harry began to get along and become friends. Some people say it's because of people turning on Harry because of the goblet and others say a Professor helped you two. Harry goes through the trails with the help of his more loyal friends and in the final round… Cedric and Harry are taken to a graveyard and Voldemort comes back from the dead. After Cedric's death Harry somehow kills the Dark Lord. No one knows how! Even Harry himself couldn't say how. Then the worst happens. The public began to turn against Harry and Dumbledore and the Minister wanted to turn him into some permanent weapon. It was then that Harry began to withdraw from everyone but two people Hermione and Draco. Harry suddenly made Draco his heir and then one night after Draco had left to go back to Parkinson he just…shot himself."

Harry looked pale as if the truth was so startling, "So I was right Dumbledore isn't the man he claims to be. I knew it! But that still doesn't sound like me I wouldn't commit suicide! I would probably fake it instead with the help of friends and the goblins and vanish to the muggle world…"his voice trailed off suddenly as two sets of eyes looked at him.

Draco stood up suddenly, "Now that sounds like Harry!"

The wolf smiled and looked down at his watch and swore loudly, "Shit classes! Harry may be excused but I am not. Draco stay with Harry, I will write you out!"

The door slammed behind him and he was gone leaving the two teens to simply turn to each other in contemplation. They had a lot to think about.

As the day went on the two saw no sign of the wolf almost as if he was giving them space to think. Draco did leave the room but only to grab food and come back.

Later that night Tanner came back to the rooms pacing back and forth in front of the door. Slowly entering the rooms his mouthed dropped open at what he saw. Draco was sprawled out on the couch his right arm hanging off it with a book looking ready to fall from his finger tips. His shirt was unbuttoned and Harry was leaned against it his shirt also unbuttoned and sprawled across Draco's lap. He put a hand to his mouth trying not to wake them up.

Looking around his sharp eyes caught sight of the empty potion bottle and finally a blanket. Smiling he covered the two up gently and walked into the study to work on the schedule for his class. Hagrid still hadn't fully recovered yet and wouldn't for at least another week. Sighing he set to work not even realizing when his head finally hit the desk in exhaustion.

Day Two:

Draco was once again the first to wake up and looking down at Harry his eyes widened. The hair potion finally had taken effect. The boy's hair now hung loosely about his shoulder and the red highlights helped accent his features just so. He was surprised to find a slight curl. Carefully he manoeuvred himself from beneath the smaller teen.

Standing he got ready for the day to begin, but for that he had to go back to Slytherin. When he got back he found Harry and Tanner across from each other and the silence and tension where almost unbearable. Rolling his eyes he sat next to Harry whispering a gentle I love you in his ear.

The three sat there in silence Tanner seemed to have buried himself into a book and with a sigh he slammed it down causing the other two to jump, "If you two don't want to be around me then go! I am tired of this silence! I am not a patient creature!"

Harry nodded, "I am upset you lied, I won't lie about that. But you did tell us and I understand why you had to hide. Draco understands to, but after the life I have had it is hard to take such things. I will need time but I believe we can still be friends."

Draco shrugged, "I am not as upset about it I had a feeling that what was going on. Severus kind of been dropping me hints. Among other things," the blonde seemed to lean back thinking, "You haven't told us everything have you? There is still something…isn't there?"

The wolf stood and began to pace, "Yes there is more but it must wait till I know for a fact that I am correct. It would be pointless to tell you if I am wrong."

Harry looked at where Tanners voice was coming from, "How would you know if you were right?"

Tanner winced, "In order to determine if I am right I must go out into the woods on the next full moon and release a very specific howl. If you two hear it and come to me my suspicions will be confirmed. If I am wrong…then I am truly lost."

Draco's eyes widened, "You think we are you mates?"

The wolf cleared his throat, "Oh looky its time for class! Good day!"

Tanner got up to go for the door. He was not ready for this talk, they were far too young! Slamming the portrait behind him he headed for classes leaving two teens to stare at his exit and Draco to throw a glass at it.

Hours later late into the night Tanner returned once again to see the two had already occupied his bed. Sighing deeply he laid on the couch and fell into a troubled sleep.

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 08

Day Three

Tanner awoke well before the other two boys and left immediately after a quick shower and dressing. When he got down to Hagrid's hut he was shocked to find someone already there. The tall women had cropped grey hair and a very prominent chin. The woman was standing next to a beautiful fully grown male unicorn who seemed quote content to eat the treats from her hand.

Smiling the wolf drew closer and met the Unicorns eyes. He gave a polite head bow and the pure being snorted and struck its hoof on the ground.

The woman turned and smiled at him her voice soft and gentle, "Oh hello, you must be Mr. Tanner. I see Dumbledore was not lying when he said you where a unique man."

Tanner smiled, "Yes I am Tanner and may I ask whom you are?"

She seemed to smile, "I am Wilhemina Grubbly-Plank I am here to replace Hagrid until he returns."

The wolf smiled, "Ah, well the students are currently working on essays and learning about darker creatures of the world. I am assuming you'replanning on introducing Unicorns?"

The woman nodded, "Yes, and I am afraid that I have already told Dumbledore that I do not wish for an assistant for the class. You need to go speak with him about your new assignment."

Tanner frowned, "Excuse me?"

Grubbly-Plank gave him a gentle glare, "You are a dark creature you will make the unicorns uneasy. Therefore you will have to find a new assignment."

The wolf growled low, "That is completely ludicrous!" his voice raised dangerously.

The unicorn struck its hoof harder and lowered its head threatening Tanner with its horn. The wolf took a few steps back his eyes going a bright yellow. Turning his back on the two he stalked up to the castle, slamming the doors open. Several students moved out of his way as he went to the gargoyle in front of the Headmasters office.

The gargoyle took one look at his expression before jumping to the side. A pissed of werewolf meant a broken statue in his book. Flinging the door open to Dumbledore's office he stalked up to the man's desk ignoring the now frazzled looking McGonagall and Snape.

Slamming clawed hands on to the desk his coming out in a snarl, "What is the meaning of this! Why have I been removed from Care of Magical Creatures! I am far more qualified than some Unicorn loving old witch!"

All three of the elder magic user stared at him in slight shock. However, Dumbledore recovered quickly, "My dear boy you must understand that you lack the necessary teaching degree to teach the children on your own. And with Hagrid unable to return till next year I needed to bring in a new teacher. You will be working with Snape for the rest of the year"

The born wolf posed in his spot his eyes turning a bright carnal yellow with animalistic rage, "You will regret this decision mark my words," the wolf stalked out slamming the door shut behind him causing the others to jump at the loud noise.

Slamming the door open to his private quarters he found the two younger teens talking softly while Draco wrote on a piece of parchment. They turned to stare at him and he passed back and forth growling darkly in his throat.

Harry frowned his sightless eyes turning towards the growling, "Apparently we missed something?"

Tanner's voice was barely human when he responded, "Dumbledore has gotten you a new professor for COMC. She is some unicorn loving old HAG! Her little beast tried to attack me!"

Draco stood carefully, "Maybe you should calm down? It's not like you're really a professor."

The wolf shifter paused in his pacing before almost laughing, "Ya, I am over reacting aren't I?"

He collapsed onto the couch and looked at the two teens with a soft smile as they murmured to each other. A sharp pang in his heart was all he could focus on. How could he even attempt to get between them when they were just so close? Turning his face away he let his wolf side war against his human side. One wanted to claim them both and never let go while the other wanted to just walk away and let them have their life.

Day four

Tanner awoke to an excited set of teens who were practically shouting in the other room. Groaning he staggered into the other room to see Harry looking around his eyes wide and focusing on everything. Blinking the wolf watched as Harry's eyes fell to look at him and the teen seemed to just blush and turn away.

Blinking the wolf looked down and cussed loudly and darted back into his bedroom to put on the clothes he had discarded the day before. Ignoring the laughter of the other two and grumbled about his stupidity. Walking back out into the common room he found the two had already curled up on the loveseat and sighed lightly plopping down on the couch putting a hand over his eyes.

Jumping his eyes shot open as he felt two other bodies curl up next to him on the couch. Looking down he found a head of black hair and a head of blonde hair pressed up against his chest. Blinking in confusion he blushed brightly when he felt two sets of hands tracing along his lower stomach.

"We have been thinking lately," stated Draco calmly.

"About?" the wolf's voice quivered slightly as he attempted to keep his composure.

"You of course, silly wolf," Harry teased playfully.

Tanner cleared his throat, "Is that so. What exactly have you been thinking about?"

Draco snorted, "A way to woo you."

"A way to convince you to not wait till the next full moon" Harry whispered.

The wolf whimpered lightly and let his head fall back with a whine of desperation. This was a trick it had to be. There was no way these two boys could be doing this, deciding this. He looked down to see the two looking up at him as if waiting for an answer. Carefully he removed the two teens from his chest and stood.

Looking back at them over his shoulder he murmured, "Do not tempt the wolf. The path with me is one way there is no turning back. You choose me and it is final. You are far too young to understand the consequences. I will wait till the full moon for you to decide again. Only then will I cave to the call."

Draco growled darkly as Tanner stepped out of the dorm room and turned to Harry, "How the hell are we supposed to convince him we already know?"

Harry blinked, "What do we know again?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow before responding almost viciously, "That we are his mates. Don't you think we should tell him that spell we did? How are we suppose to convince him to see past the age gap if he won't even give in to his wolf!"

The Gryffindor shrugged, "By making that age gap nonexistent?"

Draco's eyes widened before a smirk formed across his face, "Harry I think I give your brain less credit than it's worth."

Harry's mouth fell open, "HEY! That's not exactly nice! And what are you thinking some aging potion?"

The blonde shook his head, "No those ware off eventually. What I am thinking is a very specific ritual that is borderline dark. It is suppose to age you to match your mate. It isn't a Wizarding type of magic though."

Green eyes turned to stare into grey, "Then what type of magic is it?"

The Malfoy heir smiled, "It's called Wicca and it's normally forbidden to cross magic but we could still do it. Since when have you been one to follow the rules?"

"Wicca? Isn't that a religion?"

"Kind it's a different type of magic that is popular in America. They harness magic differently than us. Normally is highly illegal to mix the magic but the great thing about Wicca is that it can't be detected by the ministry. "

Harry frowned, "Let's do it then. Do you know the specific ritual?"

Draco nodded, "Yes my father's younger sister was a squib and when she moved to America she married a Wiccan Witch. Over there by the way witch is more of a title and can be male or female. Anyways she sent me a copy of her husband's Book of Shadows so I could learn more about it!"

The two nodded and Draco ran out the door while Harry went to clear an area for the ritual. When Draco returned he was carrying a large back and a book that looked far heavier than it should. The two set about placing the green candles in the five locations and lighting them. Setting the cauldron in the centre they quickly memorized the words before holding the athames' high.

"Magic High and Magic Low

We are not of age of our chosen

Caught between child and adult

We wish to equal our loves"

Cutting a clear line across their fingers they let a few drops of blood fall into the cauldron and the resounding explosion sent them hurdlingbackwards knocking the candles from their positions and their senses into darkness.


End file.
